Winging It
by Kuppatsu
Summary: Because you were an angel, once upon a lifetime. Oh goodness, that was lame. AU highschool, Pit/Link, T for language
1. Dangers of Meeting a Link

**A/N:** So, a first version to a fic.

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros (Brawl) does not belong to me in any shape or form, and I am not making money from this. Oh, and the titles of the chapters come from a good, sexy, not-emo, friend/muse. :) She gives lots of bash-less feedback, for which I really appreciate.

Like reviews. :)

* * *

**Pit** - _The Dangers of Meeting a Link: Connecting_

You wondered, even as you stoically held out the crappy red origami heart you made yesterday, if red could have been a symbol for blood rather than love before Hallmark and Barbie ruined the world. Because, really, you're not panicking while he just stared at you with his classic "what the hell" look. You stared right back, hiding all of the little nonexistent cries in your mind, like, _Take it! Take it!_ or _Stop staring at me like that!_ or _Do something!_

You were beginning to think that the pressure was going to your head, whatwith how the little origami seemed to _drip drip_ blood. _It's going to die soon_, you think. Under the pretext of calm indifference (indifference? _indifference?_ how the hell could there be anything _indifferent_ about this?) you scoffed, _and I went through so much trouble to learn how to fold it, too._

He stared at you for another three seconds, with the end result being you copping out. _Dammit._

"Some girl asked me to hand it to you," you said, suddenly glad that you left it unsigned.

He blinked, and everything skewed back to normal as he raised a skeptical eyebrow (as if he didn't get a hundred love letters a year. _oh_, but he _did._) and took it from you. And, all you could really think at that moment was that you certainly had a loose screw somewhere in your head. When did _you_ become a messenger? It was demeaning, to say the least. And out of character, and a bunch of other things that weren't you.

And this was your last chance, and you had just messed it up.

"Thanks," he said shortly and slammed his locker close, locked it, and beckoned you to come along with him to English.

You looked down, collecting yourself for a moment, and then jogged after him to catch up.

Valentine's Day sucked.

--

You had a crush on Link for a grand total of three years (one of which was a leap year, and Samus finally had her fourth birthday), seven months, two weeks, and four days.

Well, that was just an approximate estimate. Since you were a closeted hardcore fan of love at first sight (and yes, Cupid rocked your socks. A lot.), you thought you loved him at first sight. Or liked him--was there even a difference between the two when a person was a teen? Or adult, even? (These contemplations were stored in your head that had read too many cookleta fictions. Or maybe even AU sasunaru fics, but you didn't tell anyone that.)

It was when highschool had started.

It had been a rather crappy freshman orientation, and since Palutena, your brilliant foster mother who occasionally told you to go save the world (sarcastically, of course), had pretty much ditched you in front of the school's gate, you were pretty lonely and awkward with how everyone else's moms were there. Or dads, depending on who you looked at.

The gym was big and colorful, with random posters up on the walls singing out Spirit Week, the school name (Kraken High) in bright purple _sans_ font, and several basketball hoops sticking out of the walls. There were retractable risers on both sides of the building, but only one of them was extended, serving as seats for scattered kids and adults alike.

Shuffling over to the side of the gym, you watched senior students huddle for whatever (evil scheme) they were planning. You could already see the little groups of kids talking to people that they knew from middle school, clustering in their safe zones. Unfortunately, you didn't have that privilege either, considering Palutena had this fancy for private schools, when all your primary years, you had been attending public.

In any case, the orientation started soon enough, and you forgot about it eventually. People were sequestered into groups, and a team of seniors took you and another seven people away into the real school building. They talked about how the whole school was about family, belonging, and all of the things that you didn't really believe in. Hell, you didn't believe that the preachers (namely, the leaders--who explained that they'd be doing some _teamwork _activities once you guys reached the destination) even believed in that.

In any case, the building was large, it was intimidating, and you were already resigned to the fact that you were going to get lost. You couldn't even tell if the hall you had just passed was the same one that you had entered from.

It was a burgeoning sort of uniformity. The walls were bland and had a sick sort of pasted white, with large khaki lockers. The floors had a vague sort of patterned tile with splotches of color here and there in a continuous pattern up and down, up and down, _up and down_. It felt like a mental ward, with special assorted rooms for the most insane to the least.

You were kind of terrified, kind of excited.

They stopped and entered one of the rooms on the left, nothing else to differentiate it from the others than a little plastic card on top of the door reading D-14.

It was a bland room, with the normal, run-of-the-mill vandalized desks (though, not nearly as bad as the gum riddled ones back in elementary) and the green chalkboard clustered with white dust over years of use. The desks lined the walls, making a clear path for where a hypothetical teacher would walk up and down from his podium. It was where the leaders indicated for you to sit.

"Let's introduce ourselves. And don't forget to add something about yourself." the female leader said enthusiastically. "I'm Susan Epson, a senior. I wish that Heath Ledger didn't die."

The other leader shrugged at the sentiment. "I'm Evan Bassan. I'm a senior, and I'm in cross country."

A boy with dreads had sat next to the male leader. "I'm Lucario Elias. I can see into your soul." It was said in the utmost seriousness, and you were just a little creeped out (and with a furtive glance to everyone else, you were sure that you weren't the only one). Nevertheless, after an awkward silence, the next boy talked.

"Snake Solid. Pyro."

"Samus Aran. I'm a black belt."

"I'm Luigi. My brother's a junior."

"I'm Richard Kong, but call me Diddy or D-man! I'm gangsta, yo!"

Nervous laughs all around, including you. It was funny, yet not. It just begged the question: _Who called themselves gangster?_

"I'm Link Keir," the next boy said quietly, eyes trained on the ground. "And I play the flute."

"I'm Zelda Celeste. I want to be a fashion designer."

And you, you said with increasing nervousness, "I'm Pit Ilari." And what was something special about you? Uh. _Go out with false confidence!_ "I like basketball, but I really suck at it!" You shined a big fat smile as you killed yourself inside. It wasn't as if, oh, you could seem _cool_ at all anymore…

Your face was as red as a tomato before the first person could laugh quietly.

Namely, Link.

And that was how high school and your crush started, and perhaps, the beginning of the end.


	2. Dangers of Meeting a Lucario

**A/N:** Second chapter. :)

* * *

**Pit** - _The Dangers of Meeting a Lucario: Getting Devious Ideas That Eventually Bite Back_

The first few months of school had that natural grueling feel to it. You still looked at the handbook map from time to time, but for the most part, you remembered where you were going. You had also realized that you could make up less, er, embarrassing introductions, like "Hi, I'm Pit Ilari! I read Harry Potter!" or "Hey baby, I'm Pit. Want to fall into me?"

…You never used that last one, but you still thought that it had some potential as a pickup line. But, it wasn't as if you were that desperate.

Naturally, you fell in with anyone that you met. It was easy to make friends, maybe because all you had to do was make a lame joke or something and you both would laugh at how stupid it sounded. And, despite what you'd thought earlier, a lot of people didn't have their friends from their old schools.

So, in other words, you were having fun.

There was, however, the small matter (it was _really really small_) of a certain kid that made you uncomfortable as hell.

It was in a class--History, joy oh joy--where you and everyone else had to share a desk with the other for collaboration and partners in activities, etc etc. The teacher thought it was a brilliant idea to get to know someone.

You thought it was torture, namely because of your partner.

It was Link, the kid who had laughed at you at orientation. Now, you weren't _excessively uncomfortable_ around him, not really, but he was just this antisocial guy that you really didn't understand.

"It's like he has one expression all the time! I can't stand it!" you complained loudly at lunch. "It's always this stern what-the-hell-did-you-just-do look." You punctuated your plight with mimicking Link's eyebrows with your fingers, both pointing down.

"Steal his backpack and toss it somewhere," Lucario deadpanned. Despite his eternally serious face, you had been paired up with him in the activities in orientation, and hey, he made some pretty good ideas from time to time…

"Don't encourage him," Samus said, patiently opening soda bottles and cans they handed to her.

"That's actually a pretty good idea," you muse halfheartedly.

"Do it and I'll beat the crap out of you," Samus said smilingly, handing you your opened Mountain Dew. "Don't forget, I'm in your class."

You just smiled because you wanted your Mountain Dew in your mouth, and not on top of your head and dripping down your shirt (it happened before, and it was not pleasant).

The next day, you hid Link's backpack under the teacher's desk while he had just carelessly left it unattended during break.

With a devilish grin, you waited for his reaction as he came back to his desk to realize it was gone.

You pretended you were having a fascinating time with _Brave New World_ as the Savage committed suicide during a break where you would usually be chatting with Samus in the usual way.

"Where's my bag?"

You could _feel _Samus glaring at you from across the room. At the same time, you felt brilliant.

Nevertheless, you took a breath and were about to say "Dunno!" in a really cheerful voice, but the word died on your lips as you took in his expression.

He looked worried. _Extremely_ worried. Like, worried in the way of I-might-have-just-lost-something-really-important. The eyebrows were still pointing down, but his eyes were just…

You felt guilt wash over you in waves.

And, like every kid that wasn't really used to plaguing guilt, you jerk a finger towards the teacher's desk without a word and look back to your book, not so interested in someone committing suicide anymore.

You didn't want to see whatever expression he put up next. Maybe he hated you now? You had never been hated before. Maybe your real parents hated you so they put you in the orphanage in the first place. Were you hated now? If someone just took _your_ backpack out of the blue, you'd be really angry.

Link came back with his backpack, and plopped down into his seat next to you.

You were almost quivering with guilt.

He rifled through his bag, as if searching for something you could have stolen (and that really hurt, because you weren't _that_ mean). Finally, when he was done with his search, he sounded like he heaved a sigh of relief, because you didn't dare make eye contact with him.

The bell rang, and the teacher started class.

This was going to be _horrible._

"So, since we're a small class, we can probably do this with your table partners," Mr. Vaughan said briskly but friendly. You liked Mr. Vaughan. He was interesting, gave next to nil homework (though his tests were the longest thing you've ever experienced), and made these weird assignments to learn things. And he was bald. _All_ of your bald teachers were awesome. "You're in charge of…" At this, he bent down to look under his desk and grabbed a huge poster. "One of these countries, or you're an invader. It depends on what card you choose." And at that, he held up a standard card deck, though vastly reduced to around ten cards. It made sense--there were twenty people in the class. He walked to the other end of the room and pinned it up.

"So? Who's first?"

Link's hand shot up.

For a moment, you forgot how guilty you were to actually stare at him quizzically.

The guy, of course, got first pick, and conveniently picked out the smallest country whilst Samus and her partner got the biggest invading country.

"Aw, man…" Pit whined, staring at the two of spades on your shared desk.

"Sorry," Link said quietly.

You glanced up towards his face. Conveniently enough, he had been looking at you, and your eyes locked.

_Dammit!_

Guilt washed over you again. You didn't want to be hated, nosiree. And, right then, those stern eyes of his made you kind of wary and depressed.

"Uh, thanks for telling me where my bag was," Link said, probably the most words you had ever heard come out of his mouth at one time.

You jerked your head up, relieved that he didn't hate you and all of that, and was about to say "no problem!" before realizing that… _wait. He didn't think I took it?_

And your big mouth flapped before you could just go with it. "Uh, haha, I was the one that took it in the first place…haha… ha…" Your eyes locked again, and your mouth went dry. "Ha… ha…" Nervous laughter bubbled out of you uncontrollably.

And for some really weird reason, Link was grinning and laughing a little bit too. "You know, usually someone would just leave it as it was…"

He was letting you get away with it. He was _letting you get away with it!_ And no, you weren't hated!

Relief poured down your spine. "So, uh, let's do this government thing! It kind of sucks that we got the smallest land with the least food and war supplies, though…" you rambled.

"Uh, sorry. I thought going first would improve our chances of getting a big country," Link said, sheepish. _Sheepish!_

"Oh, damn, I should have thought of that!" you exclaimed without a thought. "Then maybe Vaughan would have given us two chances!"

He rewarded you with one of his quiet laughs, and you both got to work on how the hell to survive Samus's conquest of the world.


	3. Dangers of Meeting a Zelda

**A/N: **Well, I never really intended to continue this, but in a time of finals and just general _crap_, I supposed a bit of stress relief was in order. So, to anyone who still reads this, I have returned! :D read, review, give a crap, I don't mind whatever.

_

* * *

The Dangers of Meeting a Zelda – …Nothing Much, Really, Except For the Stalkerman_

"I'm doing this because I haven't beaten you up for stealing Link's backpack," Samus deadpanned in class one day during English group peer review. She fingered her haphazard English binder, taking out the discussion notes she had taken. "Now help me with this. I don't get it."

You took a moment to think of what to say, taking two seconds to connect that she was both antagonizing you and asking for your help at the same time. "That's not a nice thing to say to someone that knows what we're doing. I can just _not_ help you, you know."

Samus looked like she was thinking about what you said before she grinned and pointed a pencil at you. "You're too nice for that. I'm onto you."

You sigh, letting a smile creep onto your face despite yourself. "Fine, fine. But we call a treaty next class, deal?"

She smiled innocently. "Deal."

You blink at her and decide to push the limits. "And you buy me lunch." This time, you flashed an innocent smile.

She whacked you with her binder.

"Don't try to be cute."

* * *

Like all promises made by Samus, this one was kept. They made a treaty, decided the rules, and got a little land back, but not much. It was understandable, since they were out of the game _no matter what._

Link sighed from next to you.

You sighed with him.

"This sucks," you said, once again passing your territory's turn, when everyone else seemed to have _so_ much fun with attacking and killing each other.

"I know," Link agreed, for the fifth time. With a glance at the board pinned up on the wall, you duly noted that Samus was smartly waiting out the rest of the class's surrender, while also building up her supplies because she had unsmartly overextended earlier in the actual invasion. However, no one had caught the misstep, instead intimidated by the overall power that was her country. And, of course, people wanted to ally with those that were their friends…

…and then utterly annihilate them in a mess of backstabbing.

You and Link sighed together again. It wasn't _fair._ And you said so. Loudly.

Mr. Vaughan heard apparently, because he lifted his head from the board and walked over, ambling through the milling crowds of people deciding how to gang up and defeat Samus. Other teams asked for your territory to rise up from the inside and defeat her while they enacted a simultaneous invasion, but you could definitely see that you'd be crushed first. Based upon the amount of supplies and firepower (and Samus had already made a limitation on just _how_ much of an army you could raise), she had more than enough to stop you and then stop them.

In any case, Vaughan came over and smiled mischievously. "Of course it is. It's war."

You groaned, putting your head onto your desk.

Link replied instead. "Does this always happen to the weakest territory?" he asked in that very Link-esque way that painted their whole situation as completely and utterly hopeless. You never knew Link could be that dramatic. He always seemed to come off as a block of (stern) ice before…

Mr. Vaughan laughed. "Yes." And after a pause, he grinned. "But there was a solution to all of this…" You perked up, but with that, he left to call the end of the diplomacy meetings and to start the next round.

You glanced towards Link, who was looking pretty contemplative. "What?" you whispered as Vaughan narrated the wins/losses and the order of moves and so on.

Link scooted closer until your arms brushed. He was grinning excitedly. "I'm not sure… but…"

"Yeah?" you asked, curiosity building.

Vaughan was giving Link The Look, you noticed. Hopefully Link would still answer you—

Link returned Vaughan's stare, looked at the clock, and then shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

So thus, once the bell rang fifteen minutes later, you were still _really_ curious. You weren't even rushing to the lunch line to get food! Perhaps the root of your curiosity was more of the fact that Link was much more of an expressive kid (just like you, in some aspects) than you had originally thought—but, if Link had also found a way for them to stop being in the stalemate they were in, you'd be glad. Spending two hours in a classroom with nothing to do but watch other people have fun while killing each other hypothetically was _not_ your idea of fun, after all.

Instead, Link was the one leading the way outside, and to one of the benches that you didn't usually sit at. You didn't mind that much. Samus had class (the reasons she had lunch with you every other day was because it was a block scheduled school), and Lucario would find you sooner or later. He always did—a bit creepy, but also really reliable. You joked that Lucario would be a great detective someday if not taking over the world.

"Vaughan said that there was a solution, right?" Link said, more of a rhetorical question than a legitimate inquiry.

You nodded.

"Well I was thinking—" Link stopped talking suddenly, as if struck by lightning.

What was it _now_?

"Hey Link!" a feminine voice greeted from behind you. You turned around, and were suddenly met with the sight of a very pretty Zelda Celeste. She noticed you, and you were a bit offended that she looked… confused. "And… Pit… Ilari? Right, I remember you! We're in the same English class," she said, face lighting up at her brilliant recollection skills.

"Hey Zelda," Link greeted, voice notably different.

"Yeah, hi," you echo.

She started putting her stuff down on Link's side of the bench, and you looked back to him. "Come on, tell me! Can we win?" you asked.

"No, not really," Link replied, a little sidetracked.

You frowned, both let down and irritated that he wasn't fully engaged in the conversation. "Then why were you so excited?"

Link shook his head a bit and then finally looked at you in the eyes. You could tell he was still distracted, though, by how he had lost the initial glow from before. "Well, I was thinking that since Vaughan is _Vaughan_, he'd have something up his sleeve to surprise us, right?"

You nod, noticing that Zelda was listening as well.

"So it's like there's the _possibility_ that everyone could coexist on the island with the right maneuvering," he said, glow returning momentarily. "I'd have to calculate how many people we had in the beginning for pioneers and armies, but it's possible. Remember that simulation where we were left on an island to either kill other people or die?"

You nod and grin, liking where this was going. Of course, their class had killed everyone useless, but if they _hadn't…_

"I heard that the other class like… refused to kill anybody. And Vaughan was trying all sorts of stuff to try to get them to excommunicate other people, but in the end, they all survived," Link said. "So it must be the same for this one, right? He's still a teacher, and there has to be some underlying meaning to all of this. You know how he was when talking about Gandhi."

"Wow, I'd never have thought it like that," Zelda commented.

You were about to agree when Link flushed very lightly and said, "Thanks."

…And you knew enough that Link _would not_ blush under normal circumstances. Thus, you were hit with a revelation.

Link _liked_ Zelda Celeste. Link Keir! The emotionless dude!

At that moment, Lucario decided to drop in with his nice egg salad sandwich (he was a vegetarian), and a cheeseburger that you knew was for you precisely because of the aforementioned reason. "You, my friend, are freaking awesome," you said to him, snatching the burger and digging out what money you had.

"Thank you," Lucario said seriously, like always, as you dropped a few quarters and dimes into his waiting hand. His eyes flicked to the fellow bench-mates. "Link, Zelda," he greeted, meeting the eyes of each.

"Lucario," Link replied in the same manner, nodding carefully.

"Hi!" Zelda said.

"Dude," you said to Link, rolling over the awkward silence that would have ensued after the greetings, "Vaughan will never know what hit him when we propose it next class!"

"Vaughan? The honors history teacher?" Lucario asked, who was not in honors history.

"Yeah," you answered. "We're having this invasion thing. And Link came up with a solution that no one would have thought of!"

Zelda giggled, and Link blushed deeper than before, probably more from Zelda's reaction than your praise.

Lucario gave you one of The Looks, and you returned it with raised eyebrows and a grin. For all of Link's initial quiet impression, he was sure easy to read…

"That sounds interesting," he commented.

"Yeah, it's wicked cool. Bald teachers are awesome, didn't I say before?" you asserted.

"You think that too?" Zelda asked, appearing in the conversation.

And, for fun, you reply with equal fervor. Link had to grow a backbone to talk to Zelda anyway. "Yeah, I once had this math teacher in seventh grade—"

"Once?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well, the math teachers got switched around like six times so he was only there for two months, but he was still pretty awesome…"

And so the conversation went, Link determinedly quiet throughout, only responding when a question was directed at him while you talked with (primarily) Zelda and (less so) Lucario.

You were very amused.

* * *

The next day, you walked over to Link in Algebra I and switched out with Luigi, who sat next to him. Greene was blind and obnoxious, so he wouldn't notice if it was only every now and then he was not in his assigned seat.

You ripped out a piece of binder paper from your notebook and wrote in it, _dude I need to get your AIM. you have one? and btw, nice choice of crush. _

Blatantly, you put the piece of paper on his desk. Greene would think it was notes-sharing anyway, the way he thought of his students.

You heard writing next to you, and then a paper was shoved into your line of sight. You took it, turning it over to see the text.

_-_-_

_sevenyearsback. _

_back off if you know._

You raised your eyebrows. Wow, defensive, wasn't he?

_thx, _you wrote. _lol touchy. kk, I don't care anyway. _

_stalkerman._

You grin at the last word. Though, caught up in your brisk writing, you didn't notice Greene staring at you. "Is there something _funny_ about graphs, Pit?"

Looking up, you sweated out a response. "Uh, yeah, Mr. Greene. They're just so… _precise_, you know?"

Link coughed in the moment of awkward silence before Luigi and DK laughed.

"…I see." Greene, overtaken by his desire to be popular, let it go.

Pit handed the paper to Link, paid attention for a few seconds, and got the paper back.

_wtf? I'm not a stalker. what's your AIM? and that was a really bad pun._

You grin, despite the reprimand a minute ago.

_o i saw how you were looking at her… and it's ch1ldof1carus. do you even_ get_ wth greene is teaching? _


End file.
